The instant invention relates generally to desks and more specifically it relates to a piece of computer furniture.
Numerous desks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to support typewriters and the like in either a working position or a rest position. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.